Lost
by wordsandstuffandthings
Summary: A quick kinda sad one shot about how I think Blossom would handle the death of her sisters.


**Lost**

Cold. That was the first thing she noticed. The next was the pounding in her head and the throbbing in her arm. She tried to move it and felt a sharp burning pain run through it. She ran her other hand over it, a faint pink light emitting from it. She had been 12 when she first learned of her healing abilities and it was times like this that she was thankful for the Chemical X that ran through her veins. She could feel the broken bone mend, ripped muscles fuse, and the torn skin repair in a matter of seconds. After she stretched her arm she took in her surroundings. She was in some sort of hallway. It was dimly lit as she tried to see further down it. She stood up and turned around to a big metal door, palms open.

"Alright, think Blossom. Where are you? How did you get here?"

Almost instantly she remembered her and her sisters fighting Mojo just outside the city. He had been boasting about some ray that would finally bring an end to the three of them. As usual she thought he was full of shit, but apparently his word held up this time. She remembered the pain she felt as she had hit the ground when they had first came into the contact of the ray and she winced. She recalled the burning she felt as her body had rubbed against the hard concrete. She shook the memory from the front of her mind. She could think of those things later. Right now she needed to get out of here and find her sisters.

She pushed on the metal door before her to test its strength before reeling her hand back and punching through it. The metal slab fell like paper as she felt a smug grin cross her face. Her powers had only improved as the years went by and she was increasingly proud of the hard work she had done to become stronger. She squinted her eyes as she took a tentative step over the door. She had to shield her eyes as a bright light poured into his face.

"Ah, Blossom, I see you've woken up." she heard in the distance.

She took a few more steps forward and found herself staring into the beady eyes of Mojo Jojo. She got into a defensive stance just in case he had more up his stupid monkey sleeves.

"Where are my sisters Mojo?" she demanded, eyes full of fury.

Mojo looked at her a few moments longer before pulling out a little black remote out of his pocket. He hesitated a second before pressing the red button in the center of it. Blossom heard a series of mechanical clanks and shifted her eyes to another metal door to the left of Mojo. As the door rose her nose was immediately assaulted with a strong metallic stench. A smell she knew all too well. Blood. Fear gripped Blossom causing her stomach clenched as she stared into the blood soaked room. She couldn't believe that any harm came to her sisters. They were PowerPuffs after all.

She felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed movement and then a body emerge from the darkness. But it was all wrong. Whoever it was it wasn't one of her sisters. The person before her was too tall, too broad shouldered. It was wrong because the person before her was a man. A red eyed man who she thought she would never see again. Brick stood in front of her covered in blood, mouth turned up in a sinister grin, eyes hard and full of hatred. She felt her heart shatter as he took shuffling steps towards her, his cold laugh ringing loud in her ears. She couldn't hold herself up any longer as she caught glimpses of blonde hair soaked in crimson and green dead eyes looking through her as if they could still see. Her sisters were gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She was their leader and she had failed him.

As her knees made contact with the ground she felt it again. Cold. Only this time it was inside too. She slowly brought her head up and found herself staring right through the man in front of her. He looked down at her ready to do what to do to her what he had already done to her sisters. For a brief moment she considered just letting him, but then Buttercup and Blossom flashed bright in her mind. She saw their bright smiles, heard their happy laughs, and felt their hugs that they had shared over the years. She lifted herself from the ground never breaking eye contact with Brick. He returned her stare as he reeled his hand back and threw a punch straight for her face. She easily caught his fist in her hand and crushed it with ease. As the loud cracking sound emitted throughout the dome she quickly twisted his arm around his back and kicked behind his knees forcing him to the ground. He let out a pain grunt as he hit the ground. She pulled harder still on the already strained limb until she heard a satisfying snap. It was then he let out a pained yelp. She released him and he slipped to the ground cradling his arm to his chest. She took no time to bask in his pain. She brought her leg up and stomped his head into the ground. Over and over again she stomped down until nothing was left but a crater full of skull fragments, blood, and brain. As quickly as it had started it was over and she immediately turned her attention to where Mojo stood frozen to his spot.

She walked over to him and wrapped her long slender fingers around his neck. She lifted the primate easily off the ground applying more and more pressure as he rose. She again starred into the eyes of the one before her, eyes completely void of all emotions. There was remorse, no pain. Just an endless pink sea of nothingness as the hand around his neck squeezed until his eyes bulged and he drew his last breath. She tossed him to the ground not bothering to look at him any longer. She lifted slowly in the air towards the top of the dome and broke through it.

She looked around and saw that she was deep in the forest just outside Townsville. As she flew toward her home she thought of how it was now her duty to tell her father how she would be the only one returning this night. Or any night after this ever. She landed in her front yard and took sluggish steps up the steps to the door. She let her hand rest on the door knob for sometime before she turned it and walked in. As the Professor stood to greet her he noticed the look in her face and the lack of people with her. His face fell as he caught her as she collapsed into his arms and cried. The tears finally came and they did not stop for the rest of the night, especially when she retold the story to her father. That night the both mourned the lost family members wishing that they could have saved them somehow.

**Just a little something that popped into my head that I had to get out or it would have destroyed me….**


End file.
